


Deadly Desires

by iN5aNitY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Slow Build, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iN5aNitY/pseuds/iN5aNitY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world where Gods and Goddesses dwell. Parallel to the world of Earth. But Gods do not always follow the rules. And some will do whatever it takes to avoid them...</p><p>[[[[[NOT COMPLETE; DISCONTINUED]]]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PER5EFONE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/gifts).



> Well, this is my first fanfic, so pleased go easy on me if it isn't that great. The writing style is a little on the exquisite side, meaning it is a little advanced, and if it gets annoying, I'M SO SORRY! It's just kinda how I write... So anyways, I hope you sincerely enjoy reading it, and I will appreciate any and all criticism about this.  
> [[[[[NOT COMPLETE; DISCONTINUED]]]]]

This world is bleeding...

It's crimson hue caresses us. Smothers us... But it brings me peace. It brings me sanity.

Some say I'm already insane. Maybe they're right. Maybe I am. But it's apart of me. It's in my blood.

It's also Theirs... But they're gone now.

I killed Them. The God of Calamity.... The Goddess of Death and Destruction.

I've killed thousands... millions of gods... So have they... I'm their flesh and blood. They created me. Out of the many They have killed.

So, you may ask, what does that make me?... A demon?... A devil?... No...

I am a monster...

I am a God.

\--------------------

"P-please s-sir! Have mercy!"

I cock my head to the side, contemplating. "Mercy?... What's that?"

The mans eyes go wide with fear, at the realization of what I mean, and he stumbles back. "Don't kill me! Please sir don't kill me!!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

Instead of answering me, the man turns and runs from me. He won't get very far... This pathway is very narrow and very long. He could be smart and get off the path and run further into the forest, but there's a chance he won't. Adrenalin makes you stupid, not clever... I sigh. This will be an easy chase. "The Spirits of the dead are mine to command!" I shout, knowing that he can here me. "Along with the Sprites of Water, Fire, Air, and Earth! I have eyes everywhere!"

Not-so far off into the distance a twig snaps... Seconds later I hear the creaking of branches breaking.

_Found you._

"Air, come to me" I whisper. I feel the rush of it and know it is with me, lifting me a few inches off the ground. "Alter my speed." and I chase after him.

Every step I take is five times the running average, and I am soon parallel to the man. He sees me and looses his footing and falls. I smile and stop. "Air, you may go." and Air leaves, making me feel incomplete and empty.

I turn  my attention back to the man. Such a pitiful sight... He is cowering at my feet, his face in the dirt, crying... Truly pitiful. "Who are you?" I ask.

The man cries even harder, as if hearing my voice seals his fate with death. It does. "Who are you?" I ask again, irritation creeping into my voice.

The man whimpers, and says, "I am the God of Miracles..." he finally raises his head to look at me. "Please sir, I will give you anything! Anything that you desire!"

I lift my sword and place the blade at his neck. "You cannot give me what I desire." his lip quivers, and he knows nothing he says will change the fact that he is going to die. "For what I desire is not possible of me."

A single tear slides down the god's cheek. "Who-who are you?"

"I am Levi... The Black God." I answer, pulling the blade across his neck, slicing his throat.

\--------------------

I'm running... I'm running away from someone. I can't see them but I know they're there.

And suddenly I'm in water, sinking to the bottom... The bottom that will never come.

Unable to breathe, I try to swim my way up to the surface, but the surface is getting farther and farther away. And sure enough, my lungs collapse and I die.

\-----

"-en? Eren, wake up."

I sit up so fast, and struggle to breathe. I reach my hand up to my throat, and I find that it's swollen. "Eren? Eren are you alright?" Armin, my childhood friend, asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

Armin sits down next to me on my bed. "The same one?"

I nod, not really wanting to talk about it again, but he won't let go. "Was anything different, this time?"

I think. This one was definitely different from the others. In the other dreams, I was just running away, not really knowing from what or who. But this one.... I knew someone was chasing me. "Yeah, this one was slightly different. This time I knew I was running away from someone."

"Did you know who?"

"No, it was like I just knew. But it had a lot of malice coming off of them. Hate too."

"Are you going to be alright?" 

I nod, though I'm not so sure about that. "Um..." I say, as Armin gets up and heads for the door, "Do you think you could stay with me? Just for tonight?"

Armin smiles and nods, and heads back towards me. I scoot over to make room for him, and he gets in bed.

I don't really know why, but Armin always has had this effect on me. He has the power to sooth people, and even animals. I don't know how he does it, and I don't think he even realizes it, but when he's in the same room as me when I'm sleeping, he always manages to chase away my nightmares, ever since we were little.

"Good night, Eren." he says, lying down next to me.

"'Night, Armin."

\-----

In the morning I wake up and find that Armin is no longer here. Probably left to go eat.

I get out of bed, and stretch in the golden morning rays. The sun is pretty high in the sky already, which means I woke up late, but whatever. Anything to rid myself of these nightmares.

...Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw a shadowy silhouette by my bed post, leaning against it. I turn and nothing was there.

"Armin!" I call, not letting my eyes trail from where I saw it standing.

Armin arrives shortly after, and walks into my room in a rush. "What? Did something happen?"

"Were you in here just a moment ago, leaning against my bed post?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"No. Why?" he asks, skeptical of my behavior.

"Nothing, never mind." I say, even though I know this isn't just going to go away.

Very, very soon, my nightmares are going to worsen. And the figures I'm seeing will start to appear very, very real. Until my dream becomes reality, my life will slowly drive me to the brink of insanity.

And I wonder what will happen then.

If I become worse than a Black God.

"Eren, you're starting to act strange." Armin says, worried.

"Yeah, sorry. Just shaken up from my dream."

Armin nods slowly, not really believing my lie. He turns to walk out of my room, but stops at the doorway. "If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?"

I nod, knowing I will eventually take him up on his offer. "Thanks."

He nods, and leaves me alone with the figure that will haunt my dreams and reality...

I wonder out loud to myself when  I'm sure that Armin is out of hearing range.

"When this ends, will you still be with me, Armin?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are the wish the heart makes.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy Thanksgiving to those that read it on this day! I hope you have had a wonderful time stuffing your mouths full! (I know I did) but anyways I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and thank you for all your wonderful support!!!!

The cold air whips itself past me, as if it is trying to get away from something.... I can feel it... Something is here watching me, watching my every move. 

The wind is telling me to run, to get away from here while I still can. But I do not listen, for something else has my attention.

The moon light isn't the greatest for seeing in, but the silver light illuminates anything not hiding in the shadows. And there is a figure to my left.

 _Go,_ the wind whispers,  _Leave while you still can, Eren._

The figure moves, and I cannot see it anymore. I steel myself, and walk ever so slowly to where I saw it standing... Nothing, it's gone.

_Hmmmmm....._

I go to walk forward, but something shoots itself out of the trees and hits my arm.

A searing pain explodes from my right arm, and my vision turns hazy.  _I am shot?.... How?_

I look down at my right arm and see this silver headpiece sticking a good 3 inches out of my arm, and a huge amount of blood flowing down my arm... As I watch it drip down my fingers and onto the cold, hard ground, I notice it doesn't hurt. It only hurt before because I expected it to. Then this means that I'm sleeping....

.... Spiders.... I feels almost as if spiders are crawling up me. Their tiny legs tickling me as they find their way through my pants, shirt, and hair. Only adding to the effect that I'm dreaming.

_What does this mean?_

_What are you trying to tell me?_

Then the spider feeling is gone, and so is the arrow, and the blood. What now?

Nothing.

Nothing is here.

There is no color.

No light.

But I don't get it.

"What do you want!?" I yell into nothingness.

And receive no reply.

"What are you trying to tell me?!" The frustration inside me has been building up for a while now, and it feels so good to let it all out.

"Dammit! Just fucking tell me for once, instead of this cryptic code shit!!!"

But, as I expected, there was no answer.

And I lost all hope for one.

\--------------------

I sit up in my bed, grabbing at my hair in frustration. I forgot for a second that I'm awake now, and I can feel pain , so I gasp when I realize it hurts. Fuck it, it means I'm alive.

"Ughhhh. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why does shit always have to be like this?" I groan.

I hear my door open, but when I don't make any protest, Armin walks in. 

"Eren? What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm so fucking tired of this shit, Armin. Why can't my dreams just be straight up like 'Oh, hi Eren. I know I'm invading your sleep an-all, but I just wanted to tell you you're going to get shot with an arrow, so don't venture into the woods at night. Thanks, good luck.'"

Armin sighs, and sits in the armrest chair next to my bed. "Eren, you know that that is never going to happen, so you might as well give it up now."

"But why????" I whine, and let go of my poor hair.

I lay my head against the head rest on my bed, and sigh. "Seriously, why can't it? It can't be _that_ hard."

Armin chuckles, and it makes me smile at my childishness. "Eren, really? How do you even know? What if your dreams just like toying with you to keep you pissed? If so, then it's working."

I smirk and punch him in the arm playfully, but as I do that, my right arm starts to burn. Armin, seeing my distressed look, asks, "Are you alright?"

I clutch my arm and nod, though the process is fake, and I know it won't fool Armin.

"Let me see." He says, and I pivot to let him check it.

Armin pulls down the sleeve of my shirt down past my shoulder-blade and gasps. "What? What's wrong?" I ask, panicked by his reaction.

I try to turn to look at it, but Armin's load of blonde hair is in the way. "Dammit Armin, tell me or move."

Armin releases my shoulder with such rush, as if he was relieved to have permission to not touch it anymore.

I turn my head and look at my shoulder...

Right below my shoulder-blade is an inch by inch scar. It looks like an intricate spiderweb woven of my veins. It's disgusting. It's vile... It's beautiful, oddly enough. Though as I watch it barely pulse, I mostly find myself disgusted... The spiderweb pattern on my skin woven of my veins is a dark red. But now that I look closely, I can see that it is slowly getting darker, an darker.

"Armin, what's happening to me?" I look up at him and find the same expression as mine played across his face.

"I... I don't know."

The pattern is pitch black now, and it reaches across my shoulder and is at my collarbone when is finally stops growing.

Notably, I find myself mesmerized at it, and I can't help but stare. "I think I'm going to be sick." Armin says, standing up and swaying a little.

I reach out to steady him, but he backs out of my reach before I can even touch him. "Armin-"

"Don't touch me. Not until you can figure out what _that_ is about." and he storms out of my room without even a glance back at me.

_Well, so much for us going through this together. Looks like it's just my problem now._

I'm more than a little bit disturbed at Armin's reaction and attitude. It's not like it's my fault a creepy spider pattern shows up on my skin...

Now that I think about it, wasn't I shot with an arrow here? And didn't I have this feeling that spiders where crawling on me?

I look at the pattern again. "Why are you here?" I wonder aloud.

The only thing missing from the dream is-

The shadow figure is in the corner of my room, just standing there, leaning against the wall as if it has all the time on it's hands. It probably does, and that doesn't help the fact that I'm freaked out. I turn to look at the figure but it's not there, again.

_What the hell?_

Then I see it. 

A beautiful broken rose, laying on my bed-side table. 

It's thorns small, but deadly sharp. I reach out to touch it, wondering how it got there, and it cuts me.

My droplets of blood staining the dead thorns. Dripping off and onto the table. Staining the old wood.

And the shadowy figure is laughing at me, in the corner again. But every time I turn to see it, it disappears.

But it's here again.

And it is trying to tell me something.

_Run while you can, Eren..._

_Before it's too late..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Levi wasn't really in this chapter. He will be in the next, but not alot. The beginning of this story kinda revolves around Eren dreams. Bit besides that, I hope you sincerely enjoyed!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I think I love you guys...

There's nothing left here for me now. There's no true reason why I stay, either.

I have known this for a while now, and yet I refuse to find a reason to stay, and a reason to go.

It could just be that I am intrigued by this world. This beautiful broken world, where everything that lives must die. And that everything that dies is reborn.

Life is such a fragile thing...

Here one moment,

And gone the next.

No one ever truly lives, and no one ever truly dies... It all in an illusion.

So, as I lay down in the grass, staring up at the starry midnight sky, I realize that my life really isn't mine... It's all of ours; those that I meet and choose to share it with.

Speaking of which, where is that shitty-glasses? She should be here by now.

I sit up and glare at the tree in front of me, only because no one is here for me to glare at.

"LEVIIIIII!!!" she screams, throwing her arms around me, and nearly crushing me in the process, and not to mention scaring me.

"Oi! Get your fat ass off of me, before you smother me!" I yell back at her.

She pouts and gets off, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault you're so short."

I sit up and glare at her, sparing the poor tree, but she only throws her head back and laughs. "Tch." I say and stand up next to her. "What do you want anyways, calling me out here in the middle of the fucking night? I couldv've been sleeping."

"But you weren't," she points out. "Have you found your next target yet?" 

I raise my eyebrows a fraction of an inch, and look at her. "I thought you wanted no part of my  _certain_ affairs."

Hange looks away, and stares at the stars. "Yeaaaahhhh, well, it is making this world a better place. Even though some may not agree to it."

"Some being you and Erwin."

"True, only because you don't mix well with others."

 _No shit._ "Why do you care anyways? And no, I haven't found another target yet."

She finally looks back at me, and a smirk is played across her sharp features.  _Fuck._ "Good, because I found one for you."

This time I don't even try to mask my normally expressionless expression, I'm shocked she even wants to participate. "You found one?"

"Yeah!" she says excited, and I swear she's trying really hard to not jump up and down and start clapping.

"Who? What gender? What type are they? How old? What have they done wrong? And what are they trying to do?" I say, folding my arms across my chest, not believing she can answer.

Hange doesn't even look shocked. She just barrels on, answering the questions as if they are nothing... She must have really been doing her research. "His name is Eren Yeager. He's male. I believe he hasn't been Claimed yet, no one really knows what type of God he is. He should be around 17 now. He hasn't done anything wrong. And he isn't trying to do anything."

"Then why the fuck are you wasting my time with this fucking useless knowledge?"

Hange sighs, as if I'm the one who doesn't get it, and shakes her head. "Think Levi, with that pretty head of yours you should be able to get it..." she waits for me to answer, and when I make no move to, she sighs again.

"Petra has been having a lot of visions about him recently, and they have been becoming dark."

I shrug. "I don't know why this has anything to do with me. Unless you want me to kill him that is."

Hange looks repulsed. "No!! I would never want that!"

" _Then why the fuck do you want him as a target?_ " I hiss, ready to punch her in the mouth for wasting my time.

"Because, Levi, you're in the visions too."

That gets my attention, and I let some of my anger that was caused by her go. "Well, why am I in the visions?"

Now Hange gives me her mastermind smile that means I will be in deep shit now. "Because you're the one protecting him..."

\--------------------

Armin's been avoiding me for a while now. Every time he comes to make sure I'm doing okay, he leaves once he's sure I'm not dying.  _Fucking prick._ If he's scared of me, he could just say so, and not act like a little kid... Screw him, I need to let all this tension out. I get up and out of bed, and grab extra clothing and a towel, and head out of my room, and towards the bathing chambers.

I knock on the door to make sure Armin isn't occupying it, and when I recieve no answer I go in.

Once I enter, a warm breeze hits me and I sigh and shut and lock the door behind me. It can't remember the last time I've been so stressed, and a hot bath would definitely reduce the amount. Walking up to the huge circular bath, I start stripping off my clothes and throwing them on the ground, not really caring where they land; I'll pick them up later.

I step into the hot bath, and sigh again. Shit it feels so good. The early morning mist swirls around me as I move more towards the middle where it is the hottest, and I soak up the warmth and I let myself forget about my worries. My nightmares. And I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and reach for the soap to lather my hair in, when I notice that curtain that separates the bath and the door is moving.

"Who's there?" I ask, wondering why someone could have gotten in when I couldv'e sworn that I locked it.  _Hmm, I must not have._  

No one answers. And I'm starting to get that spider feeling again. I slowly walk over to where the curtain is moving and get out of the bath. I reach out to move the curtain to see who's behind it, and no one is there again.  _Must be the wind._

But deep down I know it is not the wind. I just don't want to believe otherwise. 

I get back in the bath and sit down on the ledge inside, so that I can get up quick if I have to.

_It's just your imagination, Eren. Your dreams have been giving you the creeps, that's all._

 

But the spider feeling hasn't gone away yet, and I can feel someone watching me again.

"Armin? If that's you can you stop? I'm officially creeped out now." my voice wavers, and I hope that whoever is here cannot tell that it did. "Like seriously, I know you're there."

Nothing answers.

But the spider feeling won't go away..

Now I'm thinking that maybe I should start to listen to my dreams. That I should run before it's too late.

But people are stupid, and do exactly what they're told they shouldn't do.

And it's funny,

Because I know it's already too late.

I have already been warned.

And I have already lost my chance to escape...

_Too late, Eren..._

_Your dreams are becoming real..._

_And we're coming after you._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he... *Diabolical laughter* ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I have been having sleep issues, and I haven't had the chance to really update this. But now I have, and I don't feel so bad anymore. But besides that, enjoy!

This time I know that I am dreaming.

I am in the forest again, with nothing but trees surrounding me, and the crescent moon behind me shining it’s beautiful silver light. Though the light is beautiful, the shadows it casts are eerie, and seem very much alive. Very much watching my every move.

“Is anyone there?” I try, even though I know nothing will answer; and nothing does.

I look at my surroundings, and can find nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of trees and grass, and shadows…. Very creepy shadows.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow, or a silhouette, move, and dart towards the cover of the trees.

“Who’s there?” I hope they can’t sense the fear in my tone. “I know you are there, so you might as well show yourself.” I try to act casual, even though these dreams tend to scare me.

The movement of the shadows in the trees stops at the sound of my voice. As if trying to anticipating my next move. “Who’s there?” I try again.

I slowly walk over to the tree I last saw the silhouette, hoping that I am hallucinating.

The tree is bare, but there is the outline of designs engraved in it… No, now that I look more closely the designs start to take on the forms of letters… _Someone carved them in._

__

_We are here._

_We always are._

_We always will be._

I stumble away from the tree, tripping over my feet, and hit the ground hard.

I never take my eyes off the tree, even as I watch a new engraving carve its way through the bark, even though no one is standing there.

_We are watching._

_We always are._

_We always will be._

_Watching you._

_Watching you._

_Watching_

_You_

__

\--------------------

Sadly, this was always my fate. To be broken… Something that no one can fix…. No, something that is impossible to fix…

And, because I am unfixable, I wonder what would happen if I was. Would I still be me? Or would I be someone entirely different? No one will ever know, because all Black Gods are unfixable.

"Levi? Are you in here?" a sweet voice from the other side of my door asks.

I stand up from my chair at the balcony and walk to the door. "Hold on..." I say as I unlock it. I open it and let Petra in.

She smiles and walks in and sits at the chair I was earlier occupying. "So, what are you doing?" she asks, trying to be nice and start with formalities.

I drag a chair over to her and sit in front of her. I cross my arms over my chest, and sigh. "Just cut to the chase, Petra, and tell me what you want to say."

She nods, her face completely stern now; no playing around now.

"Hange told you about my visions and dreams?"

I nod. "Yeah, something to do with Eren Yeager, right?"

"Yes."

"Well?....." I say.

Petra starts to fidget, and won't look me in the eye anymore. Which means she isn't comfortable with the upcoming conversation.

"Goddammit, just spit it out already."

"I, um, have been having weirder visions, about him-and-and you..." she looks out the balcony and at the mountains around us, playing with the ring on her finger. "Very, _very,_ odd visions."

"Petra,  _what is it._ " 

She opens her mouth, then closes it, then opens it again.

I'm getting irritated, even though I try to keep my temper in check with her. "If you don't tell me soon I will kick your ass out of my fucking room in about 5 seconds." I hiss.

... Petra finally looks at me, with a certain look in her eyes that I can't quite place. "Levi, you seemed to.... um how do I put this? You seemed to like the kid."

I shrug, "So? I like you guys too, don't I?"

Petra sighs. "No, not like that."

"Like what?"

"Um... not like, but _like_ , like."

".... I still don't know what you mean."

Petra nearly laughs, she's even holding back her smile. 

"Levi, you loved the kid-Eren- in my vision last night."

My eyebrows skyrocket. "Ha, I _what_?"

Petra seems to be having a nice time over there covering her smile with her hand. 

" _Petra..."_ I warn.

"I'm sorry, but your face was funny."

I glare at her. "I do not fall in 'love'.... I  _can't_. You guys know this."

Her facial expression softens into pity. "I know, but what if-"

"No, there is not a 'what if'. What is done is done. Do not bring it up again."

"Levi, I know it's hard bu-"

I stand up and turn away from her, and walk away, pacing my room.

"Don't! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Levi-" she pleads, trying to explain.

I stop and glare at her. "Do you even know what it feels like? To have something you love taken away from you? It  _hurts_ , Petra. It fucking hurts. And I have no intention to go through it again."

Petra gets up and tries to come to me, but I hold my palm out and back away from her. "Don't, please. Just leave."

She nods, and walks towards the door, but stops when she gets there. She looks like she wants to add something, but thinks against it and leaves.

I sink to the ground on my knees, and stare at the floor.

" _Fuck.."_

I stand up and quickly unbutton my white shirt and fling it to the ground, not really caring anymore, and walk over to my floor to ceiling mirror in the corner. I turn so I can get a good view of my back. 

I forgot.

The jagged edges of the upside down "V" on my back, so close to my shoulder blades. 

I can remember them being there, and I want to flex my back-muscles, but I forgot....

They aren't there...

And they never will be again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can tell, this chapter was mainly about Levi, but I promise Eren will be in he next one... And maybe some confrontation between him and Armin... Who knows. *shrugs*  
> Until then......


	5. Chapter 5

I am getting sick of this.

It's been almost a week already and Armin still own't talk to me. Let alone even look at me... So now I am outside his door, trying to calm myself from breaking the fucking doors down and confronting him. Instead I take a deep breath, calming myself, and knock on his door.

He doesn't answer.

I knock again. This time I get a response. "What do you want, Eren?" I hear from the other side.

"Open the door, Armin... We need to talk."

\-----

"So...." He says awkwardly.

He reluctantly let me in, and now we are standing face-to-face, me with my arms crossed over my chest, and him looking at anything except for me.

"So.... what?" I ask.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

My eyes narrow at him, and he shrinks back, trying to make himself look smaller...  _Bad move..._

"You know full well what I want to talk about."

"No, I-" he tries.

"Armin."

"-don't know what you are-"

"Stop."

"-wanting to talk about." he finishes.

I close my eyes and take a couple deep breaths.  _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak-_

"Armin," I say with as much calmness as I could muster, "I swear to the Gods that if you do not stop lying to yourself I will lock you in this fucking room, tie you up, and torture you until the God of Death takes me away from you himself. _Got it?_ "

Armin nods frantically, not really being able to tell if I'm lying or not.... I don't even know myself.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Armin peeks up at me from the hair covering his eyes, and tries to put on his innocent look.

I'm about ready to punch him.

"I-I'm not avoiding you, I just-"

"Fuck you."

Armin stops talking and fully looks at me. He looks like he's about to cry.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Like hell you didn't do anything wrong!" I hiss at him through clenched teeth. "How is not talking to your best friend for a week nothing at all!"

"It's not like I tried to!" he yells back.

I walk towards him and grab him by his collar, and shove him into the wall. "You have a choice in that matter. Was anybody here forcing you? No. Was anybody even here at all besides me? No. You had full control over your actions, and you dare to say you didn't have a choice?"

Armin struggles in my grasp, but my weight is going to keep him from going anywhere.

"Let me go, Eren! This is why I was avoiding you!"

My grip doesn't loosen. "And why is that?"

He stops squirming and looks me in the eye. "Your dreams. Your nightmares. Your marking."

I release him and back away, giving him space. "What about them?"

Armin straightens out his shirt, but never takes his eyes off me in the process. "You're being Claimed, Eren. Think about it."

I do. I think about it, but couldn't find any significance. I shrug.

"What happened in your dream that is with you now?"

_The arrow wound..._

"My marking."

"In the same place as one of your dreams?" I nod, and he continues. "Your marking is black.... I-If it's gold you're being Claimed as one of the Golden Gods. I fit's silver, a Nirvana... But if your marking is black..."

I finish the statement for him.

"I'm being Claimed as a Black God..."

\--------------------

Hange barges into my room in the middle of the night, slamming my door open, then slamming it shut.

"What the fuck do you want?! It's nearly midnight, and I'm trying to fucking sleep." I glare at her, but my expression falls when I see her face.

Her face is steely, and she looks... upset... No,.... Intense. That expression doesn't suit her.

I throw off my blankets, and stand up, flattening out my rumpled shirt from sleep, and slip on my shoes.

"What's going on?"

"It's about Eren."

That kid again. "What about him?" I ask following her out the door and down the hall.

Hange looks back at me. "He's being Claimed."

I look at her like she'd just told me she dirtied up the kitchen and didn't clean it up for a month. "But- I thought you said he isn't being Claimed."

She looks forward and nods, and we turn a corner, towards Petra's room.

"Yes, but something isn't right..."

"Like what?" I say once we reach her room.

Hange doesn't answer, instead she opens the door to Petra's room, where we find her strapped to a chair in the center of the room having a seizure with her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. I rush to her but Hange grabs me by my arms and keeps me from reaching her.

"What the fuck, Hange! What's wrong with her?!" I try to break free, but her grip's too strong.

"You can't touch her, Levi. Unless you want to be pulled in too."

"Why!?"

"Because. She is the Black God of Dreams and Visions. She can sense others pain, love, hate, sorrow, anger, and many other emotions through their dreams. That's why you can't touch her. You'll feel it too."

I struggle again. "She can't go through it alone. Help her!"

"We can't, Levi."

At that I stop struggling and go limp in her arms. Hange releases me and lets me fall on my knees to the floor.

"This is why we are all broken... We are one of the most powerful Gods, but we are the most pitiful. We all have our specialties, and with them comes the price we have to pay... She's the God of Dreams and Visions, so in them she can feel the emotions of those she chooses to watch. I am the God of Intelligence and Curiosity, so compared to Petra, my price is a lot easier. But you.... Your price is the most devastating, ever since that day... Levi, you are the God of Death and Calamity. Your price can never compare to all of the other Gods..."

"And my price would be...?"

"You cannot feel joy, happiness, pleasure, ecstasy, and love."

"Why?" I choke out, my heart is crushing watching Petra shake and the tears stream down her face.

"Because you are the most broken out of all of us."

I turn to look at Hange, but she's looking at Petra now, with a look of pity on her face. "What does any of this conversation have to do with Eren?" I ask, trying to steer it away from the path it is going.

"Petra is in Eren's dream right now, and the only way out for her is for him to wake up."

"How the fuck do we wake him up then?!"

Hange looks at me. "We can't."

I stand up and face her, even though she is a foot taller than me. "Why the fuck not?"

"Levi, think rationally. How can we wake him up when the only way to even communicate with him lies within Petra?"

I back down, and contemplate what she said. 

_But Hange once said that I am the one who will be protecting him. So then that means..._

"I should be able to wake him up."

"How?"

"you once said yourself that I am his protector. I should have some influence on him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" But she already knows the answer.

 "I will enter his dream with her."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I JUST WATCHED ATTACK ON TITAN NO REGRETS PART 1!!!!!!!! Here's the link...
> 
> http://kissanime.com/Anime/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Kuinaki-Sentaku/OVA-001?id=83370
> 
> ITS EPIC!!!!!!!!!  
> <3 LEVI!!!!!  
> Oh, and nirvana basically means extinction of existence.  
> Beside this, I hope you enjoyed!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_No._

_No. No. NO!!!!!!_

_Get me out of here!!!_

_Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!_

_Why won't I wake up???!!!!!_

_I'm dreaming aren't I?!!!!!_

_Please!_

_Get ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_\--------------------_

"Levi? Do you understand what to do?" Hange asks, making sure that I'm alright.

Petra has quieted, and I'll take that as a good sign... But she still won't wake up.

I nod, and steel myself for what is about to come.

"You won't wake up until Eren does.... But you all will die-Eren included- if you don't manage to wake him up."

I nod again, not really sure why I can't just respond... Something is telling me to conserve my energy.

"Levi, do you understand?" she confirms.

I nod again, and walk up to Petra. 

"I'll wake him up." I tell Hange.

"You will not be able to communicate with Petra, and you will not even now she is there. She will also not be able to see her. But you will be able to see and talk to Eren. And he will be able to see only you."

I nod again, and reach out my fingers.

The moment I touch her, my vision recedes, and the only thing I can sense is the sensation of fear.

\--------------------

_I want to go. I want to leave._

_Please, just let me leave!_

They all just laugh at me, though. At my cowardice, but all I can do is scream and cry at them. And wish for it to stop.

_Stop, please! I didn't do anything wrong!!_

I curl up and hug my knees to my chest, and try to disappear. I want to wake up, but they won't let me. My pain is amusing to them.

"Why?!!!! Why me?!!!" I cry out to them, and all I receive is snickers, and chuckles. "I want to go! Please! Please... j-just l-let me leave!!"

Then the laughs go away. And I am left with my own fear and cries. 

And then the darkness collapses.

And I'm falling.

\--------------------

The first thing I notice is that it's dark. I can't see anything.

The second is how intense the emotions are in this place.

My head is throbbing, and my heart is pounding. It  _hurts._

I just want to collapse, and die.

I grab at my chest frantically, pulling the cloth away from my heart in hopes to ease the pain. But it just makes it worse... And I can't breathe.

_ This is what you get for intruding in on our dream. You don't belong here... So you should die. _

My heart is about to be ripped from my chest, and the worst part is that I know that this is what he's going through.

I clutch my chest right above my heart, and bend over, and cough up blood. 

Shit, I haven't even done anything yet, and I'm already dying.

_You should have never come._

"I-I want m-my f-friend back!" I yell into nothing, angry at tasting the metallic taste now in my mouth.

_You should have let her die._

_It's her fault._

_Her fault._

_Her_

_Fault._

"How's it her's w-when you're t-the intruder?!"

But nothing answers. 

And the pain stops, and I can breathe.

Then the world collapses.

And I'm falling.

\--------------------

I don't want to die.

But right now, I really have no dictation over that matter.

Because dreams are the wish the heart makes.

So does that mean that I want to die?

Atleast the pain has gone away. I don't have to die in pain now.

Before I close my eyes to accept , I catch something at the corner of my eye, somewhat off in the distance. But then again, it could be pretty close.

I struggle to make my way towards it. And it seems as if it is trying to come to me too. It looks like a figure.

_Someone is in here with me._

When I realize this, I frantically reach out my hand as far as it will go, and hope to grab it.

It reaches out too.

And I touch a warm hand.

I intertwine my fingers with it, and it squeezes back.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" It yells back. A male.

I can't see anything else, but I know that the person that I'm falling with is indeed a person. Not a figment of my dream.

"Like hell I would!!" I shout over the wind.

Wait, the wind? What wind?

And then I realize that the darkness has somewhat gone away, and we aren't falling into the blackness anymore. 

Instead, we are falling towards ground. And we have about 2 minutes left to live. And I can see.

I'm holding onto a pale hand, and my gaze travels to look at the person.

Black hair.

Piercing grey eyes. That are staring back at me.

And I suddenly feel like I know this person.

But that is completely forgotten when I realize we are even closer to death now.

I look back to the ground, and watch it slowly get closer.

_But isn't this a dream?_

And suddenly I have a terrible idea.

I look back at this person. He is still looking at me with this look of wonder. This look of lust.

"I have an idea!!" I have to shout.

"Oh yeah?!"

I nod. "Turn your body and angle it vertically! Parallel to the wind!"

"But isn't that just going to make us fall faster?!!!!"

"Yes!" I yell, pointing at where we are going to fall into.

He looks down, and when he looks back up, the realization about what we are about to do dawns on him.

"You're kidding right?!"

"No!!!"

"We won't survive!!"

"Atleast we can try!!"

And with that he nods.

We angle ourselves vertically, parallel to the wind. Though we are still holding hands, afraid to loose each-other in this dream. We are rocketing towards Earth.

And we plunge feet first into the ocean.

Letting the coldness of it blanket us.

Suffocate us.

And I am clearly reminded of a dream that I had a week ago.

The one where I was in water.

The one where I drowned.

I look back at the male, and he is looking at me, holding his breath. Though we both know that we won't be able to swim to the surface in time to breathe.

And we don't even waste our energy.

Instead, we let ourselves prepare for the death that is yet to come.

I am about to close my eyes, but the male tugs on my hand, and starts kicking us to the surface.

_Don't! We need our energy!_

_For what?!_ he replies telepathically.

I don't answer. I just let him pull me.

Because I already know how this part of the dreams ends.

And there is no running away from it.

I already lost my chance.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost 2 weeks late, but as I've told you, I'm having sleeping problems, and it's a pain in the ass. But besides this, I sincerely hope you enjoy, and again, I'm sorry!  
> (Note- Gods can hold their breaths under water waaaay longer than we, the humans can.)

We are going to die here... In a dream... Where no one will ever know how. Where no one will ever find us... And it's funny, because even though we know we are going to die, we keep struggling to live.

And it's odd... Because even though we are struggling to live, we except that we are going to die... So...

_What are we holding onto?_

**\-----**

_Give up._ I say telepathically.

 _No._ Is his answer.

_You need to give up._

_No._

_...What are you trying to live for? You have nothing here, and you're wasting our energy. We'll never make it to the surface; we- you -don't have enough air. I can sense you are running out._ I ask frustrated with this mans stubbornness. 

He stops pulling us to the surface and looks down and glares at me.  _What are you trying to die for? It's your fucking dream, can't you control it?_

Now that I think about it, he's right...

I've just never been much of a lucid dreamer.

But I have always been creative.

And it's my dream, so I should be able to control it.

I return his stare and nod to him.

_Let me think._

He nods, and proceed to pull us....

**_\-----_ **

I thought for maybe thirty seconds before I thought of an idea. One that could just as easily fail as it was thought up, but a thought none-the-less.

_Hey, dude..._

The man shoots me a glare, and I want to shrink back.

_Dude? Really?_

I shrug, atleast as best as I could do under water.  _What? Not like I have anything else to call you._

_Levi._

Levi.... Sounds... familiar?

_I'm Eren._

_I know._

_You know?_

_What the fuck do you want? I'm not pulling your ass out of here if you are just going to talk casually to me._

I ignore his comment, and tell him what I thought of.  _  
_

 _What if going up isn't the right way?,_ I start,  _What if we are supposed to go down?_

 _What makes you think that?_ But Levi has stopped pulling us, and we are just floating... Still no where near the surface.

_Well, first, which is closer? The surface, or the bottom?_

Levi looks up, then looks below us into the darkness.  _I would say the bottom, but only because we shot straight down at a high velocity. Plus, we seem to be moving nowhere._

_Yeah, and second, it's my dream, so in a sense I created it._

He raises a eyebrow at me curiously.  _What makes you think that you created it? If you did shouldn't you be able to wake up?_

_Maybe, but if it's mine and I created it, why are you here? You clearly weren't created in my dream. You're real._

_True. Why do you think the bottom is closer?_

_Because it's my dream._

_Yeah, I get that._

_If I were to create a dream, or a false reality, I would be smart about it... The average being would want to get to the surface before they run out of air. But if this is a dream, I would want it to be the exact opposite._

He nods, understanding what I am getting at.

 _So, then if it's_ your  _dream, you would have the quickest way to the top the bottom._

I nod.

_Then lets go._

He pivots and starts propelling himself towards the blackness soon to be the bottom..

And I follow his lead... But I don't let my guard down, because my dreams tend to go wrong one way or-the-other.

As we get further downwards the spider feeling has crept it's way into the back of my neck, and I know not to take it lightly.

_Levi, don't let your guard down... Something is here._

_Good, I thought I was going crazy._

He felt it too, then why didn't he say anything?

The water turns cold, and we immediately stop swimming and wait, and listen, and watch.

 _Can you sense it?_ Levi asks me.

_Yeah-no- both. Yes, I can sense it. No can I figure where it is._

The water behind Levi begins to grow darker. I squint at it, and Levi turns around, wanting to know what I am looking at. 

The area around him grows darker and darker with each passing second, and I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to swim downwards.

When the water becomes pitch black, I finally realize what's there.

_Levi, you need to move._

_What why?_

_Move._

_Wh-_

_MOVE NOW!_

But I'm too late, and a giant snake-like monster appears behind him.

It's teeth razor sharp, in millions of rows. And it's fins filled and marked with bone-like daggers.

And the creature smiles at me.

And Levi is too slow to react, the water slowing him down.

And the serpent snakes around him.

And I just watch as the snake crushes him.

Levi's blood seeps out from in-between the serpents scales, polluting the water around him.

And all I could do was watch.

All I could do was watch.

All I 

Could do

Was

Watch...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the giant snake-like creature can best be seen and described like a Lamprey. Don't know what a Lamprey is? Look it up, on Google Images...  
> Oh, and fun fact: All of Eren's dreams and dreams yet to come are all based on my actual dreams/nightmares! Cool right? No. Don't say yes.  
> But, sorry for ending it like this. Old habits die hard, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I look forward to next time!! Until then.... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are never as they seem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOD I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! It has been over a year since I have updated this, and I am deeply sorry. I meant to update waaaaaaaaay earlier than this, but family problems came up, and then this year, my dearest friend known as PER5EFONE had so many unfortunate events happen that I decided to help her through them.  
> I will never take over a freaking year to update anything ever again...  
> Unless I die or something.. WHICH THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!!!!!  
> Anyways, onwards, my fellow readers!

I just stood there and watched as Eren told me to move. My brain shut down and I understood nothing.

I didn't understand why he was yelling at me. I didn't understand what I was seeing. I didn't understand why it wanted to kill me.

So as it's long scaly tail wrapped itself around me, I didn't understand why I didn't move...

All I could do was watch.

\--------------------

_**Armin** _

 

Eren is having another dream... I can tell because of the distress signals he's radiating off of him.

I immediately bolt out of bed, and rush out of my room and down the hall. Towards his. 

_What the hell?_

When I get there, Eren is drenched in sweat, and he is withering around in his bed. I rush to his side. "Eren? Eren, are you alright?!" He doesn't answer.  _Can he even hear me?_

I reach out my hand to touch him and my vision is flooded with darkness, and I get the distinct feeling that I can't breathe. When I open my eyes I'm back in his room.

_He's going to die if I don't do something! Think, Armin! Think!_

_If he can't breathe, he must be **in** something. Something that you don't want to breathe in... Water? Sand? Mud? Dammit, what could it be?!_

I touch his forehead again, and this time I welcome the darkness.

I can't breathe. Everything hurts.

_Oh god! Why does it hurt so much?!_

I wrench my eyes open, hoping to be flung from this dream, but when I open them I'm not back in the room. No.. Instead I am in the dream, looking through Eren's eyes. Feeling his pain. Hearing his thoughts... 

Touching the water.

I try to move my head, but nothing responds, then I remember that this is not my body.

The water in front of me is blood-red and staining my- Eren's- sight. _Did someone get hurt?_

"Levi?.." he whimpers, and I am thrust out of the dream.

This time when my eyes open they find that I am back into Eren's room. 

 Water!.... I need something that will contradict it! But what would that be?...

"Dammit! This is why you shouldn't live alone with only one other person in an abandoned castle!"

My hands make their way up and into my hair, tangling with the strands. "Dammit, Eren! What do I do?! _What do I do!"_

_What would I do, if I was Eren?_

My hands loosen their death grip in my hair, and I lift my head and stare at his form on the bed. 

"You can't breathe in water, though on average we can hold our breathes for over 20 minutes...." I think out loud, "Then if he is starting to feel the pain of no oxygen, he has been down there for about 15 minutes... He doesn't have a lot of time left...

"But who is Levi? If someone else was there with him, they couldn't have been a figment of his imagination; they would have to be real. Then that means that something must have happened to Levi, causing Eren to loose more of his air, through the shock... Shock... _The shock!"_

I rush out of the room, and into mine, opening my closet door. 

_Candles. Sage. Dagger. Ash. Charcoal._

"Eren, I know how to save you now.... Levi though... That is a whole different matter..."

\--------------------

**_Hanji_ **

Something is wrong. This should not be happening.  _This should not be happening._

_Levi should not be dying._

I want to go to him. To get him out of this nightmare. But I can't touch him!

"Dammit! I need a protection spell, but I-"

A shrill scream resonates through the room, and I jump, bumping into the door-frame.

_Petra._

I rush to her side, knowing that she is out of the dream.

"Petra! Petra, are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere? What was it like? Did you see Levi? Eren?! Are they okay?!" I bombard her with questions, only to take her mind off of the dream, and focus on specifics.

I kneel down in front of her, and her brown eyes meet mine.

_And tears start streaming down her cheeks._

She collapses into my arms in a fit of tears.

"Th-there's s-something wrong with that b-boy! H-he should not b-be that powerful!"

I pause in my efforts to calm her, and pull back again so that I am looking into her wide eyes.

"Petra... Do you mean Eren....?" I start.

Petra nods her head frantically, "That boy is too dangerous! He's b-being claimed, Hanji. As a bl-"

"A Black God."

Her tears have slowly receded, and she seems calmer. "But he's not just any God, Hanji..."

This time, it was my turn to be frightened. "You don't mean...."

"The God of the Prophecies..."

\-------------------------

_Candles. Check. Sage. Check. Dagger. Check. Ash. Check. Charcoal. Check._

Oh, please, please, please, please,  _please, let this work._

Gathering the ash into my hands, staining then black, I walk over to Eren on his bed and create a circle of black around him, then using the smudges on my fingers to draw a pattern on his forehead... The Sign of the Gods. 

I place three candles around him, each at an equidistant length away from the other, and light the candles.

With the charcoal in hand, I draw The Sign of the Gods on the palms of my hands, and the candles immediately flicker, like a breeze went through the room. Even that I know that they have not.

I take on leave of sage into each hand, and hold them to the open flame, burning my palm in the process, and chant, " ** _Ignis , ego præcipio tibi , cum Deus urere calamitatibus caput. Comburet eum intellexit quod esset somnium . Ardens Sage, ego præcipio tibi, et fumigant tenebras apud animum suum attentiore animo. Mundabit eum intellexit quod esset somnium ."_**

Releasing the burning sage out of my palm and into the fire, it explodes into millions of sparks. I turn and take the dagger in hand.

 _Please let this work. "_ ** _Argentum pugionem praecipio tibi meum sanguinem abluere doloribus et aerumnis pleni sunt ab uno Deo caput. Demus ei bibere a Sancto Grail."_** and I slice the dagger down my palm, moving my hand to drip above The Sign of the Gods.

"Ut vos sic mundabitur..."  _May you be cleansed...._

_\-------------------------_

  _I want to go back..._

_I want to go back!_

_Let me, please!_

But no matter what I scream, it just dies in the water, sinking in the wake of the serpent..... Dragging Levi....

_Let me redo it!_

_I can fix it!!_

_Let me undo his death!!_

Even saying that, I know.... What's dead is dead, and that is the one thing is this broken, cruel, world that cannot be reversed.

"Please....."

That's the last thing I remember before a ripping sound resonates through the dream, and it's pulled at the seams.

\-------------------------

I'm still cradling Petra with Levi on the ground next to us, when the grey clouds outside are ripped open.

\-------------------------

The candles in Eren's room blow out.

The blood stops dripping from my palm.

The dagger shatters in my hands, falling onto the bed.

And the sky is ripped open at the seams....

\--------------------------

_It's time for you to rise, My Black God._

_Your master needs protection._

_He needs **your** protection._

_And for this, I shall grant you life once again._

_But this life comes with a price...._

_...I...._

_Am sorry....._

_Levi......._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if it works this time, the latin should be there. I know Per5 had some problems with it, and I sincerely hope I dont. If I do, well. Fuck me. If its in Latin like I wanted, here are the translations:  
> "Burning Flame, I command you, burn away the troubles of the one with the God on his head. Burn him from his dream.  
> Burning Sage, I command you, smoke away the Darkness in his mind and heart. Cleanse him from his dream" and this one  
> "Silver dagger, I command you, take my blood, and wash away the pain and sorrow from the one with The God on his head. Make him drink from the Holy Grail. "  
> IF its really already translated, fuck me i swear to god. Ugh. It will probably be freaking confusing, so those translations might help actually.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, as you waited for over a freaking year.  
> See you, in the next chapter!!!!


End file.
